


this lovely love affair

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Porn Watching, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, they get teased a lot by the other drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: After years of being hopelessly in love with each other, Kimi and Seb finally get together after Kimi retires.A series of sexy Simi adventures with Kimi traveling with Seb to races all over the world.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. second first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Basically eight one shots (they can be read separately) but it takes place within the same universe. For the fic’s sake, let’s pretend that there’s no covid going on and that they both don’t have wives and children.
> 
> Let’s be honest, this was just another excuse for me to write Simi smut. First part is fluffy though. Yes, I can write fluffy stuff and something that’s not porn. 🤯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Seb have been friends for a very long time and have been in love with each other for almost as long. When Kimi retires and Seb helps him move into a new home, they reminisce about the good old times and it leads them to talk about a situation that happened in the past.

A new home, a new beginning, Kimi figured. The decision to retire from Formula 1 had not been an easy one. Kimi still loved to race, but after more than 20 years on the grid, he felt like he’d given enough. He couldn’t really compete with the Alfa Romeo car although it was not like he raced for the trophies anymore, but still. It just wasn’t worth all the trouble anymore.

So that’s what made him buy this new house in the Swiss mountains. It wasn’t as big as his previous home, but it was closer to Sebastian. And if he couldn’t see Seb as much anymore because of him retiring from F1, Kimi would at least like to live close to him so they could see each other every now and then.

When he told Seb about his new home, Seb immediately offered to help him move. Kimi gladly took him up on that offer. And that’s how they ended up on a Tuesday, a few weeks before the new season would start, unpacking Kimi’s trophies into the basement of his new house. Seb wasn’t much of a help for he took forever unpacking everything, taking ages to look closely at all of the trophies and reminiscing about the good old times.

“This one was so special Kimi, your win in Austin in 2018. I was so happy for you,” Seb said, looking fondly at the trophy and tracing it with his fingers, almost as if he was caressing it. “That was such a good season for you, Ferrari was crazy to let you go.”

Kimi shrugged but smiled at Seb. “It is what it is, Seb. Let’s not dwell on the past.”

Seb pulled a face, but moved on to the next trophy. “Hey Kimi, what was your favorite podium?”

Well. That was a very hard question.

“Bwoah,” he said and started thinking. Obviously his first win in Malaysia in 2003 was special. Brasil 2007 gave him the championship, so that one was exceptional. Abu Dhabi 2012 was special because it was his first win after he came back from his break and he shared the podium with Sebastian again. They had both been so happy.

Now that he thought about it, all of his podiums with Seb were his favorites. Not even the ones where he had won per se, but just the podiums with Seb in general were the most special ones.

“I liked the podiums with you,” Kimi answered finally, minutes after Seb had asked.

Surprised, Sebastian looked up from the next trophy he had been studying, obviously not expecting an answer anymore. He looked pleased at the answer, though.

“Those are my favorite ones as well,” Seb replied. “Especially the ones we shared at Ferrari. It was always so nice to have you around, a familiar face.”

Kimi saw Seb looking down and he suddenly started to look sad. When Seb looked up again, he seemed to be blinking back tears.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi asked, alarmed as he walked over, putting his hand on Seb’s shoulder and squeezing it softly.

“I’m just going to miss you so much,” Seb choked out, clearly trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Kimi watched him fondly. If Seb only knew...

“You have a lot of friends there, Seb. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“But they are not you! It won’t be the same, Kimi. It just won’t. Your presence always calmed me somehow. Even when it got tough with Ferrari for me, you were there. Understanding me like no one else! I honestly don’t know what to do without you there in the paddock with me.”

Seb sighed, looking up at Kimi again with teary eyes and then he smiled awkwardly, embarrassed at his little outburst.

“I’m sorry, Kimi. I shouldn’t burden you with this. I should be happy for you. Let’s hurry up and finish unpacking this room.”

Seb walked over to the next box full of trophies and Kimi watched him go. Seb’s little speech had him a little shaken. He knew he shared a special bond with Seb and he knew he and Seb were true friends. But he had no idea he meant _that_ much to the younger man. It made him feel warm inside.

It also made him want to risk it all. With him not racing in F1 anymore there was truly nothing that could or should hold him back now. Except his fear of losing his friendship with Sebastian. But he was also almost certain that Seb felt the same. They had such a strong bond and there was always some sort of tension between them. One that goes beyond just a simple friendship. And of course, there was that one time they kissed. It was after the Abu Dhabi race that Kimi had won in 2012, so long ago. Kimi had been so high with the win and the fact that he had shared a podium with his best friend on the grid and drunk on the champagne that he had finally lost his cool. He had Seb pressed against the wall in one of the secluded hallways and he had kissed him passionately. And Seb had responded beautifully, kissing him back eagerly, his hands roaming over Kimi’s body. But then they heard footsteps coming their way and Kimi pulled back as if he had gotten stung by a bee, apologizing to Sebastian and telling him it was a mistake. Seb had looked hurt, but didn’t say anything. Afterwards, they pretended like nothing ever happened. But Seb couldn’t conceal the hurt and longing looks he gave Kimi sometimes when he thought Kimi wasn’t looking. The whole ordeal and the way he had handled it had maybe been the biggest mistake of Kimi’s life. But he’d been too scared and cowardly back then, not wanting to accept that he had fallen for his friend, a man no less.

“Seb?” Kimi said tentatively.

Seb turned to look at Kimi once more, an eyebrow raised in a gesture for Kimi to continue.

“You ever think about that kiss?” Kimi whispered, shifting uncomfortably where he stood, but needing to know the answer.

Frowning and starting to look upset, Sebastian nodded.

“I think about it every day,” he answered, his voice cracking with emotion at the end.

Seb looked so sad and Kimi hated that he was the reason for it.

“Me too.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him, obviously confused about what Kimi was doing here and not wanting to get hurt in the process. “What are you trying to say here, Kimi?”

Kimi took a deep breath, it really was now or never. One day, Seb was going to move on without him, find someone else to share his life with. If he didn’t do this now he would never get a chance again, he was sure of it. And he didn’t want to lose this, lose Seb. He couldn’t bear the thought.

“Seb,” he swallowed. “Pretending like that kiss had never happened is my biggest regret in life. I was just too afraid to do something about my feelings for you.”

He didn’t know how to continue, how to tell Seb what he truly felt for him, but for now it seemed to be enough, because Seb had come closer to him, taking Kimi’s hand and leading him to the couch. They sat down and Seb looked at Kimi with shiny eyes, the hand that was holding Kimi’s was trembling.

“I’ve loved you for so long, it’s like I grew up with it,” Sebastian said softly, looking down at their hands with a tiny secretive smile on his face.

Kimi felt his heart swell at the confession and he squeezed Seb’s hand, causing him to look up again. They stared stupidly at each other for a moment, a lot of emotions passing through their eyes.

“Why now, Kimi?”

Not really specifying what he meant wasn’t necessary for Kimi, he knew exactly what Seb was getting at.

“My retirement, I guess. It made me realize that we wouldn’t get to see each other every other weekend anymore. I couldn’t handle that thought too well,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Seb, I’ve been so stupid all these years. I know you were hurt.”

A sad look appeared on Seb’s face again, so he continued. “I hoped the feelings for you would go away. But they never did. And I don’t want them to go away anymore,” Kimi paused, thinking about the next words he wanted to say. He knew there were only three words Seb deserved to hear and it was time to finally say them out loud.

“I love you.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Seb leaned in and kissed him. Kimi sighed deeply and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Seb’s lips pressed against his own.


	2. a bathroom break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kimi join a few drivers having dinner in a restaurant to celebrate the start of the new season.

They’d arrived in Australia after a long flight and Seb was excited about the start of the season with a new team. He was even more excited that Kimi decided to travel with him for some much needed moral support. His confidence had suffered a great deal in the last two years with Ferrari and while Kimi told him all the time that it wasn’t his fault, Seb still doubted himself and he was very nervous for his new start with Aston Martin. He just hoped he could compete again and go race for the points.

No one knew of their relationship yet, they’d only been together for a few weeks. Seb wondered how the others would react if they saw Kimi arriving with Seb. They would probably tease Kimi for not knowing when to quit even though he retired and that Seb and Kimi really were attached to the hip. If they only knew.

Once they got their suitcases to the hotelroom (they booked one for the two of them and Seb had felt giddy with happiness as he did so) and unpacked a little, Seb got a text from Lewis, asking if he wanted to go to diner with him and a few other drivers. To celebrate the start of the new season. Kimi agreed when Seb asked so Seb texted back.

SV: _you mind if I bring someone with me?_

He immediately got a text back.

LH: 👀 _Sure! Who you gonna bring?_

SV: _you’ll see!_

He couldn’t wait to see their reactions when they saw Kimi coming in to the restaurant with Seb.

——

Kimi and Seb were running late for the diner, they had fallen asleep on the bed after a heavy make out session. They hurried into their clothes, no time to fix their hair and rushing to get a taxi to bring them to the restaurant.

“What are we going to do if they ask what you’re doing here with me?” Seb asked, a nervous feeling fluttering in his belly.

“Tell them the truth,” Kimi answered, a small grin on his face.

“Really?” Seb asked surprised. He had not expected that Kimi would want people to know so early on in their relationship, let alone other drivers.

“Sure, why not? They are going to find out sooner or later. And I’m done hiding anyway.”

Seb looked at Kimi with the softest smile, so proud of how far he’d come in his acceptance of himself. He quickly pecked Kimi’s lips, mindful of the taxi driver and then put his hand on top of Kimi’s, linking their fingers together.

——

With his eyebrows raised in surprise Lewis watched Seb come in with Kimi in tow. Daniel started to whoop loudly and Valtteri watched it all with a knowing smirk on his face. The younger drivers all just looked very confused. Their group wasn’t that big tonight. Only Lewis, Daniel, Valtteri, Lando, Charles and George could make it on such short notice. Seb felt more comfortable with a small group though, so this was perfect.

“Kimi, mate!” Daniel yelled and laughed at the same time. “What brings you here to the land down under? You must really miss us, huh?”

Kimi smirked and pointed to Seb as he said, “need to support this guy here and save him from having a mental breakdown.”

The others laughed and welcomed the pair to their table. Apart from some confused glances, no one asked for any further details and Seb decided to let it be. For now.

They fell into an easy conversation about the upcoming season. Lando and Daniel were now teammates and Seb could already predict utter chaos between them this season. They were both very loud and some of the other guests shot irritated looks to their table’s way.

“Pfffft, I’m going to be the first driver of McLaren, Ricciardo. As if you could really do better than me,” Lando snorted, a huge grin on his face, clearly indicating he was joking.

“Watch the Honey Badger become McLaren’s darling in no time, little Lando,” Daniel replied cheekily, pinching one of Lando’s cheeks who in turn squealed loudly.

“Calm down, guys,” Valtteri said, “we don’t wanna get thrown out of the restaurant.”

“Yeah, we haven’t eaten yet and I’m hungry,” Charles chimed in.

When their food came, the conversation continued, calmer and more serious this time. Seb was so happy to be with his fellow drivers again after their break, especially with Kimi by his side. He kept stealing glances at the Finn. 

After Seb was done with his food, he began to fidget. He really wanted to get back to their hotelroom. Before they went for dinner, they had made out on the bed but due to the jetlag, they had fallen asleep right in the middle of it. Seb really wanted to pick up where they left off. He watched the table and saw that everyone was still eating, including Kimi. No one was paying attention to Seb, so he moved his hand under the table and put it on Kimi’s thigh, squeezing the flesh through his jeans.

Kimi’s eyes immediately shifted to Seb’s, shock but also amusement clear in them. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what Seb was planning to do here. Seb just grinned back, his hand moving up and cupping Kimi through his pants. Almost choking on his drink, Kimi got everyone’s attention. Seb quickly removed his hand and stared at Kimi innocently.

“You ok there, Kimi?” Seb asked, having trouble to hide his smirk.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Kimi grumbled, glaring at Seb.

The others looked bewildered but they were used to the pairs sometimes strange behavior when they were together. They really did share a bond that no one else really seemed to understand and they knew it was useless to even try. So they let it go and went back to their chatting and gossiping.

“What the fuck was that?” Kimi hissed, leaning into Seb so that the others couldn’t hear what they said. Seb just smirked and again put his hand subtly on top of Kimi’s thigh. He leaned in to whisper in Kimi’s ear.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Follow me in a minute or so.”

With that he stood up, excusing himself and leaving Kimi with a racing heart.

——

Pacing the tiny space in the bathroom, Seb not so patiently waited for his boyfriend. When the door opened and Kimi came in, he was relieved to see him, throwing his arms around the Finn’s neck and tried to kiss him. Kimi gently held him at bay though.

“Seb, what are you thinking?!”

Seb just grinned. “Ah come on, Kimi, I thought you liked adventures.”

“I do but this is a little bit too adventurous, even for me. What if we get caught?”

“We won’t. Look, I’m gonna lock this door. No one is going to see us.”

Seb walked over to the door and locked it, watching Kimi with a triumphant face. Kimi shook his head, amused and Seb knew he had won. He came closer to Kimi again, this time succeeding in getting a kiss.

“We have to hurry up though,” Seb panted into the kiss.

“Yeah, don’t want the others getting weird ideas,” Kimi grinned.

Quickly making work of opening Kimi’s jeans, the younger man slipped his hand inside, palming Kimi who was rapidly getting hard. Kimi buried his face in the crook of Seb’s neck and groaned quietly.

“Come on, work with me here, Kimi. Shove down your jeans a bit,” Seb ordered him and Kimi quickly did as he was told, aching to feel more of his boyfriends touch. He clawed at Seb’s pants as well and Kimi undid the zipper and pushed his pants down to his knees. They kissed again as Seb took hold of both of their hard cocks and started to stroke, causing them both to muffle their groans into each other’s mouth.

“Fuck, Kimi,” Seb moaned, gazing at Kimi with glassy eyes.

“Yeah, come on,” Kimi encouraged, folding his own hand over Seb’s stroking one, guiding his pace and tightening the grip around their erections. They were both already slippery wet with precum and their hands glided easily up and down. It was so good, Seb could hardly believe it.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Seb whimpered when Kimi guided his hand faster over them and he felt their cocks rub deliciously against each other, the skin on skin contact mindblowingly good.

“Isn’t that the whole point of this?” Kimi managed to grunt out. “Getting off as soon as possible?”

Seb giggled breathlessly and threw his head back, offering his neck to Kimi, who instantly pressed his lips to the younger man’s pulse point, kissing and sucking on the skin. Bucking his hips, Seb pressed himself even closer to Kimi, his moans getting out of control.

“Shhh, don’t want anyone to hear us,” Kimi murmured, moving his mouth from Seb’s neck, to his jaw and then to his mouth again. He swallowed all of Seb’s moans, squeezing Seb’s hand which in turn squeezed their dicks in an even tighter grip.

“Going to come,” Seb moaned, trembling in Kimi’s arms. He bit on his lips to try and quiet himself somewhat and then stared into the other man’s icy blue eyes as he came over their fingers, shuddering with the intensity of it all, the fact that they did this in the bathroom of a restaurant adding to thrill of his orgasm. Seb panted as he kept looking at Kimi who clearly was close to the edge as well, judging by his rapid breathing and the tiny shivers that went through his body.

Seb let go of his own dick and focused on getting Kimi off as soon as possible. He wanted to see his boyfriend come because there wasn’t a better sight in the world than Kimi coming, Seb thought. He jerked Kimi off just the way the Finn liked it, tight fast strokes, occasionally swiping the head with his thumb, spreading both of Kimi’s own precum and Seb’s come over his hard cock.

Letting his head fall back into the crook of Seb’s neck, Kimi closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan as he felt the orgasm wash over him. He trembled as he dirtied Seb’s fingers with his sticky come and he pushed Seb’s hand away when he became too sensitive.

Kimi let out a laugh when he noticed the state they were in. Seb’s hand was absolutely drained in come and Kimi’s hand wasn’t any better. Thankfully they had spared their pants with only a tiny drop here and there. Nothing that they couldn’t wipe away with a tissue.

“We need to clean up now. We’ve been away for too long already,” Seb said, getting nervous and hoping against hope that the others wouldn’t comment on their absence. Or worse yet, comment on the state of their appearance.

They cleaned up as best as they could and agreed that Seb would be the first one to go back and Kimi would follow a short while later.

——

As soon as Seb made his way back to their table, he heard Daniel laughing hysterically as he took Seb in.

“Oh my god, Valtteri, I think you’re right!” Dan sniggered.

Lewis had his hand pressed to his mouth, clearly trying to hold in his laughter. Lando joined in with Daniel, cackling, “oh my god, Seb, what exactly have you and Kimi been doing in there?”

Feeling himself blush furiously, Seb’s eyes widened a bit and he squirmed, embarrassed beyond belief when he sat down again. Why on earth did he think this had been a good idea?!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kimi coming their way. Everyone went silent as Kimi joined them again and sat down next to Seb. Thinking it was strange that the usually chaotic group of drivers was so hushed now, he asked, “Did I miss something?”

That set off Lando howling with laughter again and he was soon joined by the rest of the drivers. Kimi looked at Seb, completely at loss at was was happening here and saw that Seb’s face was red, looking like he wanted to disappear.

“What’s going on?” Kimi asked.

“I think they know,” Seb whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lip. “Alright, what gave it away?” he asked the other drivers.

“Nothing specific really,” Daniel began, still smiling and laughing. “But when Kimi followed you to the bathroom so soon after you went, we all raised an eyebrow.”

“Yeah, and then Valtteri here shared his suspicions with us,” Lando added.

“It also didn’t help that you came back out here looking completely fucked out,” Charles giggled.

Valtteri nodded. “I take it you both finally got your shit together and are a couple now?”

Seb looked at him surprised. Apparently he and Kimi had not been that good at hiding their feelings all those years. Then again, Valtteri had always been very observant. And he was one of the few people on the grid that knew Kimi better than anyone.

Kimi seemed quite relaxed about having been found out, especially since everyone on their table seemed totally fine with them being together. Seb reached over and took Kimi’s hand in his own, tangling their fingers together. Then he answered Valtteri’s question.

“Yes, Val. Yes, we did.”

And he smiled. Bright, blinding and happy.


	3. pornhub & chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Seb watch porn together and while Seb usually has no problem talking about sex, he’s very embarrassed as he watches with Kimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not as smutty as I had originally planned for it to be, but I hope you’ll like it anyway.

“Stop squirming!” Kimi told Seb.

Seb could’t help it though. Talking about sex he had no problem with and he hoped he was good at doing it too, but watching porn with another person was apparently something that made him very uncomfortable. It was a discovery about himself he had not anticipated.

It had been press day in Shanghai and Seb had looked forward to be spending the evening alone with Kimi in their hotelroom. Before he left for the press he had joked to Kimi that he’d have to help himself with watching porn during the day, because Seb couldn’t be there to provide the pleasure. Kimi had taken it quite literally because when Seb opened the door, he heard moans and grunts coming from the laptop and saw Kimi watching it lazily on the bed, his hand pressed to his crotch through his sweatpants, the bulge underneath very obvious.

Seb’s mouth fell open and he cleared his throat, getting Kimi’s attention. The Finn just smirked filthily at him and petted the spot next to him on the bed, clearly wanting Seb to join him. Sitting cross legged next to Kimi, he shifted his gaze to the laptop screen where he saw two guys and a girl getting it on. A dark haired guy was fucking the girl while the other guy was preparing him, his fingers twisting deep inside, making the dark haired man grunt loudly.

Kimi seemed quite taken by the whole scene and while Seb would normally find this hot as well, he also was way too conscious of Kimi next to him. It almost felt as if he was a teenager again, watching a love scene on television with his parents in the room too and feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable about it.

Openly palming his dick now, Kimi shifted his eyes towards Seb, raising an eyebrow when he saw Seb’s blushing face.

“What’s wrong?” the older man asked.

“N-nothing,” Seb stammered, feeling himself blush even more.

“Bullshit,” Kimi said. Seb cringed when the girl suddenly let out high pitched moans when the guy fucked her harder and Kimi narrowed his eyes at him because of that. “Are you uncomfortable with this?”

Seb closed his eyes and nodded. Kimi immediately paused the videoclip and Seb opened his eyes again.

“I didn’t know it would make you feel uncomfortable, Seb. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew.”

“No no, you couldn’t have known, Kimi. I didn’t even know myself. I used to watch porn all the time, but apparently I get embarrassed when I watch with someone else,” Seb babbled, still blushing furiously.

Kimi smiled at him and reached out with one hand, caressing Seb’s cheek.

“It’s ok, Seb,” he said softly and leaned in to kiss Seb gently. Seb smiled into the kiss and tried to get over his embarrassment. Because as much as he found it incredibly awkward to do this with Kimi, it also turned him on. And now that Kimi knew how he felt, Seb felt relieved and a lot better about it. 

“Play it again,” Seb whispered.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. You were pretty into it before. And I liked it, too.”

Kimi nodded and hit the play button, the video starting to play again. Seb tried to make himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against Kimi and watched the screen with half lidded eyes. The sounds that were coming from the laptop still made him blush lightly, but he was getting more into it. And as he watched the scene unfold, he felt his own cock stirring in his pants. 

When he looked up at Kimi, he saw him biting his lip, the desire in his eyes very clear as he watched the people fuck on the screen. Seeing Kimi so turned on made Seb want to touch him so he reached over to put his hand on Kimi’s thigh. Kimi shifted his eyes to him, a filthy grin on his face. Encouraged by it, Seb’s hand crept up towards his dick, squeezing the hard bulge trapped in the sweatpants of the older man.

The porn on the laptop seemed to be forgotten by the two men. They were completely focused on each other now, not even hearing the girl’s exaggerated moans anymore. Seb wanted to get closer and really feel Kimi against him, so he climbed on top of Kimi, his knees on either side of his waist and pressed their clothed erections together. 

“Fuck Seb,” Kimi moaned, grabbing hold of Seb’s hips.

“Yeah. Fuck me,” Seb answered, his face hidden in the crook of Kimi’s neck as he rubbed his ass down against Kimi’s cock, already panting with need. 

——

The next morning, Seb got himself ready for the first free practice. Kimi was with him in the paddock today, catching up with everyone and talking more than he ever had during his whole career.

Valtteri greeted Seb as he made his way to the Aston Martin garage, leaving Kimi to speak with the guys at Alfa Romeo.

“Hey Val,” Seb said, smiling at the other Finn.

“Morning, Seb,” Valtteri said grinning. “You guys had fun last night?”

Taken aback, Seb asked, “what do you mean?”

“Let’s just say the walls of our hotel are very thin and you guys were obviously enjoying yourselves. I did seem to hear a lady there as well, though...” Valtteri trailed off, very clearly enjoying seeing Seb turn red and becoming a spluttering mess.


	4. lipstick smeared all over your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drinking some beers with some fellow retired F1 drivers at the German GP, Kimi comes back to the hotelroom and finds Sebastian sleeping in an interesting state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi was confirmed for another year today! So I guess this is now an AU? Lmao. Love that Kimi retiring is not a reality yet though! 🥳

It had been a fun evening for Kimi. He had gotten to catch up with some other retired drivers after the qualification at the German GP. Jenson Button, Mark Webber and David Coulthard were all there to do press for various tv stations and Kimi always liked to drink some beers with them. Sebastian had decided to let Kimi be and stay at their room, watching a movie with Britta. 

The knowledge that Seb was waiting for him in their room, made Kimi’s heart feel warm and beat faster. Normally he would drink and drink until he was buzzing with it and someone had to bring his drunk ass back home. But now that he had Seb, he didn’t feel that urge anymore. He said goodbye earlier than expected, the other guys smiling knowingly, and hurried his way back to their hotel. 

Once he opened the door, he saw that the lights were already dimmed and Seb was under the covers, his pillow hugged close to him, snoring softly. Kimi smiled fondly as he prepared himself for bed, splashing his face with some cold water and brushing his teeth. When he had changed into shorts and a t shirt, he joined Seb on the bed, taking a good look at him. 

_What was that?_

He turned on the light on the nightstand and then let a finger trace over Seb’s bottom lip. It came back red. 

“What the fuck,” Kimi whispered. Seb was wearing lipstick for some reason and went to sleep with it. 

Seb stirred and mumbled out, “Kimi?” as he opened his eyes to look at him. He noticed Kimi’s perplexed face and started to frown himself. 

“What?”

“Your lips...” Kimi stammered. 

Seb’s eyes widened as he seemed to realize what was going on. And then he giggled. 

“Oh right, I forgot to take it off. Britta was here earlier and we were just fooling around.”

“Just fooling around,” Kimi said, slowly. “With make-up?”

Seb chuckled again. “She teased me and said I’d look pretty with lipstick. I told her she was full of shit. What do _you_ think, Kimi?” 

The younger man sat up and situated himself cross legged on the bed, looking at Kimi expectantly and amused, clearly expecting Kimi to make fun of him. 

If you’d asked Kimi beforehand what he would do if he saw Sebastian with red lipstick on, he’d tell you he would probably die with laughter and never letting Seb hear the end of it. But the only thing he could do was stare. And stare some more. And think that Britta was right. Seb was very pretty with lipstick on his lips. He had the perfect lips for it too, they were so full and plump and the shiny red only accentuated that. They would look absolutely perfect around Kimi’s cock. 

Suddenly, his pants were a little tight. 

“You like it,” Seb stated, grinning from ear to ear when he noticed Kimi squirming, still staring at Seb’s lips hungrily. 

“Fuck yes Seb, I like it,” Kimi admitted with no shame. “Come here and let me look at you,” he murmured, tugging Seb closer to him. He took Seb’s face in his hands, his thumbs caressing the sides of it and tipped Seb’s head up so the older man could smile into his eyes and kiss his red lips softly. 

When he pulled back, Seb breathed out a laugh, his fingers swiping over Kimi’s own lips and taking away the red he’d left there. 

“Let’s see where else I can put my lips, huh?” Seb teased as he tugged at Kimi’s shirt. 

Heart beating faster, Kimi quickly complied and took of his shirt and sleeping shorts, leaving him in only his boxers. Sebastian pushed him back against the bed and sat himself on top of Kimi, placing his red lipstick covered lips on Kimi’s jaw and then slowly made his way down, kissing, kissing, kissing and making a trail of red to his crotch. Kimi watched him with lustful eyes, feeling himself go fully hard with anticipation. 

When Seb took off his boxers he let out a relieved sigh, his dick curling towards his stomach, hard and aching. Seb took hold off it and jerked Kimi slowly, making sure Kimi was watching and only then did he place a kiss on the head of Kimi’s cock. 

Kimi groaned and tangled a hand in Seb’s hair, watching as Seb took him into his mouth, his red lips stretched around and sliding all the way down. 

“Fuck, so good,” Kimi whispered, enthralled by it all. 

When Seb moved his lips up again, Kimi saw red smeared all over his dick. It turned him on so much and Seb knew it because he looked at him and grinned around Kimi’s dick. Watching with heavy eyes, Kimi tangled his fingers in Seb’s hair, gently guiding him as Seb licked the underside and swirled his tongue around. 

The sight of Seb’s full and swollen lips - covered in lipstick all over - around his length was sure to bring Kimi to the brink of orgasm faster than he would have liked. He couldn’t look away and he knew he would last longer if he did, but the view was just too beautiful to look away from. His orgasm approached fast, he could feel his balls getting tight as Seb licked and sucked him harder into his mouth, his lips the perfect tight seal. 

Kimi made Seb look up at him by tugging on his hair a little, tilting his head up with his grip and when he looked into those sparkling blue eyes, he lost it. He grunted as he felt the climax wash over him, spilling into Seb’s mouth. Sebastian’s red lips were still working over his pulsing cock, milking Kimi of every drop while he swallowed all the Finn had to give. 

When he finally pulled away from Kimi’s softening cock, Kimi pinned him to the bed and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, groaning when he tasted himself on Seb’s tongue. 

——

The next morning Seb woke up from someone knocking on the door. He sat up and looked for his pants. Kimi had removed them the night before as he’d returned the favor and had fingered Seb as he sucked him off. Seb’s legs had been too shaky afterwards to get up and look for his pants and they’d fallen asleep with their limbs entangled. 

Quickly pulling on his pants and a shirt, he walked over to the door, opening it with a drowsy head. Lewis was standing on the other side of the door, taking in Seb’s sleepy state. His eyes landed on Seb’s face and they widened. 

“Jesus Seb, what happened to your face? Is that a rash or something?” 

Seb was confused for a second before he remembered the lipstick. He rushed to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror and let out a giggle when he saw the lipstick literally smeared all over his face, red streaks everywhere. Lewis had followed him to the bathroom and he watched Seb with amused eyes.

“It’s not a rash, Lew.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Lewis said, watching Seb again closely. “Wait, is that lipstick?” 

Seb nodded and told Lewis the story of Britta and how she wanted to see if he looked pretty with lipstick on. The Brit sniggered as he listened. 

“But that doesn’t explain why it’s all over your face, though.”

Seb could feel himself blush at that and he was about to answer when Kimi came into the bathroom, looking adorably rumpled as his eyes squinted at the bright lights. 

“Seb, what’s going on?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. And then he took a better look at Seb and he snorted loudly. “Oh. _That_.”

Kimi was obviously remembering the night before as his own faintly red lips curled up into a smirk and his eyes got a wicked glint in them. 

“You know what,” Lewis said, chuckling as he looked from Seb’s slightly embarrassed face to Kimi’s mischievous one, “I don’t even want to know.”

Seb had started to clean up his face with soap and said, “yeah, that’s probably for the best. What are you doing here anyway, Lewis?”

“Came to check on you. You weren’t there at breakfast and it’s race day, so I just wanted to make sure you were awake. But apparently you were not. Guess you were busy doing things last night.”

Seb sighed. “You are going to tease me about this forever, aren’t you?” 

Lewis smirked. “Of course I am.”

Later, when Lewis was gone and they were ready to go to the circuit, Kimi pulled Sebastian close to him and gave him a loving kiss. 

“Remind me to thank Britta later.”


	5. painting white over red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets his first win for Aston Martin. He and Kimi sneak in to the Ferrari garage when they think everyone has gone home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very biased when it comes to Ferrari and the way they treat Seb. My feelings for them are not really positive to say the least because I hate how they mess with Seb and make him feel worthless. Just wanted to say this and apologize to any Ferrari fans out there that read this, because I villianized them a bit in this installment. 😌
> 
> Also, I have no idea if this is how it works with parties in the paddock. Just pretend that it’s a normal to hold an afterparty in the garage of the winning team, lol.

The rush of adrenaline was still high when Seb jumped into Kimi’s arms after he was done with the press. Kimi was so happy and proud of him.

“Well done, my champion,” he murmured into Seb’s ear as he held him tightly for a moment. Seb pulled back from the embrace and beamed at his boyfriend.

“I did it, Kimi. I can still win. I’m not as broken as I thought I was,” he said, his voice shaking a bit with emotion. Not for the first time Kimi cursed Ferrari for having messed with Seb’s head like that, making him believe that he was the problem instead of that shitty car and their stupid strategy.

“You were never broken to begin with, Sebastian,” Kimi said gently, trying to hide his anger for the sake of his boyfriend but Seb knew him too well.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Kimi. It is what it is. And I won, so I guess that’s the biggest _fuck you_ I could ever give them, don’t you think?”

Kimi let out a chuckle and threw his arm around Seb, kissing his cheek.

“Come on, champion, let’s go and celebrate with your team. I’m in the mood to party.”

“You’re always in the mood to party, Kimi, especially when it involves booze,” Seb giggled.

“Damn straight.”

——

Aston Martin certainly knew how to throw a party. Seb couldn’t remember the last time he had that much fun just because he won a race. Granted, it had been a long time since he had won a race, but still. It was a great evening and Sebastian finally felt like he belonged again and it was a great feeling. He watched Kimi attach himself to everyone who would listen to him and he let out a snort, deciding to safe the person Kimi was talking to at the moment.

Walking over to the Finn, he rested his hand on Kimi’s back, Kimi turning his head at him and his eyes immediately lit up when they saw Seb.

“Hey, there’s my champion,” he murmured, his voice flirty, completely ignoring the guy he was talking to before. Seb excused them and dragged Kimi to a more secluded place.

“Hi,” he said as he pressed himself against Kimi, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

“Hello,” Kimi mumbled back.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Of course. There alcohol and there’s you,” the older man wiggled his eyebrows, making Sebastian laugh.

“Can’t wait to celebrate properly with you later tonight,” Seb grinned as he watched Kimi’s eyes darken.

“Let’s go, Seb,” Kimi suggested, grabbing Seb’s hand and almost dragging him outside. Seb came willingly, albeit a bit confused.

“Where are we going, Kimi?”

“You’ll see.”

They wandered around in the dark, hand in hand and Seb looked up briefly at the stars, thanking whoever was responsible for his happiness right now. He couldn’t believe he got to be here with the man he’s been in love with for so long _and_ win races again? He’d been a miserable mess about six months ago and the good things that happened since then were still almost unreal to Seb.

Kimi came to a stop before the Ferrari garage and Seb raised an eyebrow at him, frowning.

“What are we doing here?”

“Come on, let’s go and take a look inside,” Kimi urged.

“No way, Kimi! We’re not allowed in there and besides, thinking about them will only ruin my good mood.”

Kimi tried the door handle for the garage and to his surprise it opened. The corner of his lip turned into a dirty smirk, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Shhhh, come on Seb,” he whispered. He took Sebastian’s hand and gently pulled him inside of the Ferrari garage. Everything was dark and it looked completely empty. It was weird being in the red garage again, it had been home for so long and now it felt like he was in a strangers house. Kimi led him to Carlos’ car and pushed his back against it.

Sebastian let out a surprised laugh. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Wanna fuck you against this car, Sebby,” Kimi murmured.

Seb gasped, almost scandalized. They’d had semi public sex before in that bathroom of the restaurant but this was different. They had locked the door in the bathroom but here in the garage anyone could walk in at any given time. 

“Have you gone crazy, Kimi?!”

Shaking his head, Kimi nuzzled against his boyfriend’s neck. “No. Just crazy about you.”

That made Seb laugh again. The Finn was such a cuddly and sweet thing when he’d had a little too much to drink. It used to unnerve Seb, back when he was still hopelessly in love with him and thinking he’d never get to have him. 

Especially after they shared that kiss and Kimi had rejected him after. They had stayed friends but it was hard for Seb to handle a drunk Kimi after that, because drunk Kimi meant affectionate and touch freely Kimi... just like he was now. His hands were already roaming all over Seb’s body.

“You were very worried about being caught in the restaurant, remember?” Seb reminded him, but Kimi just shrugged and mumbled out, “ _don’t care_ ,” his hands wandering to Seb’s ass and squeezing the flesh. 

The resolve he had to resist Kimi’s charmes was quickly crumbling. He too was still high from the win and he just needed Kimi now. He just hoped they wouldn’t be caught doing this.

Going pliant under Kimi’s wandering hands, the older man took it as his cue to continue.

“We are really doing this?” Seb asked, still a bit unsure even though he was definitely on board with it now.

Kimi nodded wildly and manhandled Seb to turn around so that his front was leaning against the car. “Yes, we are doing this, Seb. Can’t wait to fuck you,” Kimi panted into his ear.

Shoving Seb’s pants and underwear down in one move, Kimi stepped in between his legs. Seb heard a package being opened and turned to look at Kimi, surprised.

“You really brought lube? Did you plan this?” he asked, incredulous.

Kimi grinned smugly, “yes, I did. What about it, Seb? Aren’t you happy that I did?”

Seb giggled and shook his head fondly. He was in love with a fool, but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Though he stopped laughing when he felt Kimi’s finger rubbing against his hole and started to moan softly instead.

——

Kimi felt absolutely great, having Seb pressed up against the car with his fingers deep inside the German’s tight little hole, loosening him up for Kimi’s dick. He felt the alcohol still buzzing through him, but he knew he wasn’t drunk enough for this not to be a good idea (was it really though?) and to be remembered the next morning.

When he twisted his fingers and pressed against Seb’s sweet spot, the younger man jerked against him and tried to stifle his moans but failing miserably.

“Are you ready?” Kimi asked, loving that Seb was so loud, almost hoping people could hear them so that they would know Seb was his. But he knew that as much as he would want that, it would also be a very stupid thing to do, so he told Seb to keep quiet. Seb nodded and bit his lip, before he whispered and pleaded.

“Yes, I’m ready. Please, Kimi.” Seb pressed himself back against Kimi, whining at the loss when Kimi removed his fingers.

Not wanting to wait any longer and feeling his own cock throb in his pants, Kimi quickly unzipped and took out his dick. He swiftly lubed himself up and pressed himself against the opening of the other man, teasing him with the head of his leaking cock.

“Kimi, _bitte!”_ Seb begged, sounding a little desperate.

Kimi kissed the nape of Seb’s neck as he slowly slid himself inside. It was so good. Sebastian felt so good around him, so hot and tight. He stopped to let the younger man adjust, but Seb was having none of it. 

“Move,” Seb hissed, grinding his hips back and trying to take as much of Kimi inside as he could. Kimi grabbed hold of his hips and had to hold him still for a second because he feared he would come if Seb kept this up. He was too close to the edge already.

“Fuck Seb, you feel so good,” Kimi groaned as he started to move himself in and out, first at a slow pace and then a little harder, making sure to hit Seb’s sweet spot everytime as he moved himself deep inside.

Seb couldn’t hold back his whimpers and moans, as much as he appeared to try so. Kimi moved a hand to his mouth and slipped two fingers inside, letting Seb suck on them to try and keep quiet, because as much as it was thrill to fuck against a Ferrari car, he also really didn’t want to risk it and get caught. He didn’t think Seb would survive the embarrassment. 

Knowing he had to finish them soon, his other hand reached around and wrapped around the German’s erection. Sebastian trembled in his arms, sucking even harder on Kimi’s fingers as he desperately tried to fuck himself simultaneously on Kimi’s cock and his fist.

“You ready to come?” Kimi grunted, trying to hold on until Seb came first, but feeling like he could explode any second now, the pleasure spreading through his whole body.

“Yes, fuck, Kimi, yes, I’m so close,” Seb moaned, muffled with Kimi’s fingers still in his mouth.

Kimi wanted him to come so bad so he could have his own release as well. He grinded in deep, making sure to press the head of his cock directly against Seb’s prostate and started to tighten his grip on Seb’s cock, swiping his fingers over the head and spreading the juices that had collected there.

And that seemed to be enough for the German as he cried out around the fingers in his mouth and arched his back while he came all over Kimi’s hand and on the side of Carlos’ car, the thick white semen dripping down on to the ground.

Pulling his fingers out of Seb’s mouth, Kimi wrapped his arms around Seb, holding him close as he fucked himself into his boyfriend’s still clenching and insanely tight hole. He pressed his lips against the side of Seb’s face, panting wetly against it as he felt himself come, the orgasm crashing over him in waves and completely filling Seb up with his seed. He couldn’t stop thrusting, feeling this own come move around in Seb’s hole and making everything so wet and dirty. Seb quietly sobbed and whimpered, moving back against Kimi.

After he felt like he’d calmed down enough, he carefully pulled out of Seb. He caught a glimpse of his come leaking out of Seb’s hole before the younger man turned around and pulled a face.

“We didn’t think this through, Kimi,” he complained, wiggling his ass a little. “I can feel your come dripping out of me.”

Kimi laughed and said, “you always love it when I come inside.”

“I do! But we’re always at home or an hotel when we fuck so we can get cleaned up right away afterwards. Now I’ll have to walk around and feel it leak out.”

Biting his lip, Kimi didn’t mind that idea at all. He shrugged but decided to help Seb. He searched for a towel and found one of the cleaning cloths they used for the cars.

Once they had cleaned up a bit and their clothes were back in place, Kimi pulled Seb close to him, kissing him deeply and smiling against his lips. They both almost shrieked when the lights were suddenly on and they heard a voice.

“Hello? Is someone here?”

Charles came through the door of the garage and looked surprised to see both Kimi and Seb there.

“Oh, hi guys, what are you doing here so late? Are you even allowed in here?”

“Uhm... we were... uhm...” Seb stuttered, not knowing what to say. He looked at Kimi for some help, but he was completely useless, standing there with a smug smirk on his face, still a little drunk.

“Oh my god, what is that?” Charles pointed to the white come on the red Ferrari, still dripping in stripes down to the floor.

Kimi sniggered and threw his arm around Seb’s shoulder. “Just Seb trying to paint. Not very good at it as you can see.”

Seb gaped at him, hitting Kimi’s shoulder and hissing _Kimi! What the fuck?!_ at him. Charles furrowed his brows, not believing a word Kimi was saying.

“Did you...did you guys have sex against this car?” he asked, incredulous.

“Uhm. Maybe?” Seb tried.

Charles shook his head, not believing this really happened, and then he started to laugh with Kimi.

“Fucking hell, you guys are crazy.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Seb asked him.

“I won’t. But you’ve got to clean up Carlos’ car, because that’s just gross, man.”  


Seb and Kimi both nodded quickly. “Thanks Charlie,” Kimi grinned as they watched Charles go.

“Fuck Kimi, we are _never_ going to that again.”

And maybe Seb was right, but Kimi had quite liked the thrill.

“Never say never, Seb.”


	6. we fight, we make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first fight as couple.

Hearing his phone ping, Seb unlocked it to see what it was. He was on his way back to the hotelroom in Spa after finishing a long day with the press. He opened WhatsApp as he stepped into the elevator, seeing a message from Daniel. 

DR: _your bf can be such a dick 🙃_

There were two screenshots attached of Kimi’s Instagram stories where he’d made fun of Lewis’ outfit. Again. He gritted his teeth, suddenly very annoyed with Kimi. The elevator got to his floor and he stepped out, almost stomping towards their room. 

Sure, Kimi was free to post whatever he wanted, but Seb had asked him to stop picking on Lewis and posting stuff like that on social media for the rest of the world to see. He didn’t see why it was necessary to do that. It made him feel like Kimi was bullying and he didn’t like that. 

Sebastian angrily put his phone away and got his keycard out to open the door. He stormed in and found Kimi lazing about on the bed, chuckling at something as he looked at his phone. 

“Are you laughing at Lewis again or are you done for today, you asshole?” he hissed, his eyes stormy and indignant. 

Kimi was totally taken aback, frowning back at Seb. 

“What the fuck, Seb?”

“Oh come on, like you don’t know what I’m talking about! I hate it when you post stuff like that, Kimi, and you know that!”

“Oh, it’s about that...” Kimi huffed, shrugging. 

“Yes, it’s about that! Why would you feel the need to share that with the whole world, Kimi?!” Seb could feel himself getting angrier at Kimi’s nonchalant demeanor. 

“It’s not like I’m not right. He looked ridiculous in that outfit, Seb.”

“Maybe he did, maybe not, I don’t care! It’s just totally unnecessary to post shit like that. Makes you a bully in my eyes!” Seb shouted, his face getting red with anger.

Kimi narrowed his eyes at him. “A bully, huh?”

“Yes,” Seb said, sniffing and tipping his head up defiantly. He would not back down from this. Kimi was wrong for posting that crap to his social media and that was that. 

Looking hurt and angry for being called a bully, Kimi stood up and grabbed his jacket, walking over to the door.

“Where are you going?!” Seb asked, his voice rising. 

“Away from you,” Kimi answered, bristling. 

Seb followed him to the door, calling out after him. “So now you’re a coward too?!”

Turning his head around to look at Seb, Kimi glared at him as he said, “fuck off, I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

He slammed the door shut, leaving Seb shaking angrily. In his frustration, Seb kicked the bathroom door and then yelped when his toe bumped a little too hard against it. Feeling tears form in his eyes, Sebastian made his way to the bed and let himself fall onto the mattress. That had escalated pretty quickly and he didn’t like that Kimi had gone and run away from a problem like a child. Seb felt terrible about the situation, but he still felt like he’d had a good point. Kimi was in the wrong here. Not Seb. _Why do I still feel like crap then?_ he wondered as he felt a tear go down on his cheek. 

——

It was almost midnight and Kimi had still not returned. The feeling of worry had replaced his anger and he texted Kimi to ask where he was and if he could please come back so they could talk. He had always hated fighting with anyone, but fighting with Kimi was the worst. They always got along so well, it was rare they had a confrontation like this. And this was the first time they had a fight as lovers. 

Seb sighed, ready to call Kimi’s friends on the grid to ask if they knew where he was, but held himself back. If Kimi wanted to come back, he would. If not, he should just let him be. Sebastian knew him very well and Kimi wouldn’t like it if Seb tried to claim him when he wasn’t ready yet. 

After he brushed his teeth and changed into his nightwear, he went to bed with a lump in his throat, his eyes wet when he closed them. It was a while before he fell asleep.

——

A few hours later, Sebastian woke up, hearing the door creak as it was opened. Taking a look at the alarm clock, Seb saw that it was almost 2.30am. The heavy and sad feeling he had before he fell asleep returned in full force. He wanted nothing more than to talk this out with Kimi and he hoped that Kimi was ready to talk as well. Sitting up, he watched as Kimi took off his shoes and jacket and made his way to the bed. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sebastian, Kimi reached over and turned on the light on the nightstand. He looked weary and worried when he saw the dried tear tracks on Seb’s face, still there from his crying before he fell asleep. He gently cupped Seb’s cheek and leaned his forehead against Seb’s. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking genuinely regretful as he moved back to look into Seb’s eyes. 

“Me too,” Seb whispered. Because as much as he still felt like he was in the right, he could have handled it way better instead of immediately attacking Kimi and letting his temper getting the best of him. Kimi didn’t like it when he got pushed into a corner and Seb should have known that. 

“Where were you?” Seb asked. “I was worried.”

“Sorry,” Kimi apologized again. “I went to have a drink with Jenson.”

Seb raised an eyebrow, intrigued by that and wanting to know more.

“I felt really shitty when you called me a bully. And when I went down to the bar, Jenson was there and he noticed my mood. We talked. I told him about our fight.”

Kimi sighed, taking Seb’s hand before he continued. “Jenson told me I was a dick for walking away from you and for posting that about Lewis on Instagram.”

Seb snorted but tried not to gloat and say _I told you so!_ “I deleted the stories. You were right, Seb. It does come across as bullying and I don’t want to be like that.”

Feeling a surge of pride and love go through him for Kimi, he squeezed the Finn’s hand. He knew it had taken a lot for Kimi to admit to that. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Seb said, admitting to his own faults. “Should have talked to you about it in a calmer way.” 

Kimi’s lips curved into a small smile and it made Seb smile a little, too. 

“I sent Lewis a text, too,” Kimi spoke again, surprising Seb with his admission. 

“You did?” 

“Yes. Felt like I owed him an apology as well.”

The words made Seb smile bigger, feeling so relieved that they made up and seemed to be okay now. 

“Really proud of you, you know,” Seb said softly. And he really was. Kimi had been man enough to reflect on his own wrong-doings and apologized. 

“It’s nothing,” Kimi flushed a little, waving the words away. 

Leaning in for a kiss, Seb figured they should let their bodies do the talking. 

“Make love to me, Kimi. Please.”

——

Their lovemaking was sweet and slow, Kimi thrusting deep within Seb, touching all the right places inside. The younger man’s legs were over Kimi’s shoulders, almost bending him in half but to Seb it was the perfection position, because Kimi was able to hit his prostate over and over again. Almost delirious with pleasure, Seb threw his head back and tried to tell Kimi how good he made him feel but all that left his lips were whines and high pitched moans. 

They kept kissing, gasping into each other’s mouth and reveling in the feel of their bodies so close. They were both close to climax and Kimi started to thrust a little harder, a little deeper, his hands gripping Seb’s hips tightly. Seb watched Kimi closely, wanting to see him come so he clenched his hole tight around him. Kimi’s mouth fell open on a gasp, his eyes boring into Seb’s.

“Do that again,” Kimi pleaded. 

Wanting to please his lover, Sebastian clenched around him again, enjoying the way it made Kimi lose his mind and his rhythm. The Finn let his head fall forward, watching Seb with half closed eyes, grunting and gasping as he came inside of Sebastian, his hips still thrusting weakly. 

When he was done, he pulled out of Seb and kissed his way down. Closing his lips around Sebastian, he pressed two fingers inside of the younger man’s dripping hole. The pleasure was so bright and blinding that Sebastian could no longer hold it back and as he looked down and saw Kimi watching him with hungry eyes, encouraging him to come, Seb let go of the last shred of his control. He shuddered as his orgasm crashed through him, thrusting up into Kimi’s mouth, who swallowed it all eagerly, his fingers still pressed against Seb’s prostate as he milked his lover of every drop he had to give with his mouth, tongue and lips. 

——

“I’m going to be so tired tomorrow,” Seb complained, getting under the covers again after he’d cleaned himself up. The thought of getting up early for the first free practice made him sign heavily. 

“It was worth it, though,” Kimi grinned at him. 

“Yeah. The make up sex was pretty good,” Seb giggled. 

“I really didn’t like it when you were mad at me,” Kimi confessed. “I felt terrible.”

“Me too. It’s normal to fight sometimes though. We should just try and talk to each other next time.”

Kimi nodded. “No one is perfect.”

“Well,” Seb grinned, “I come pretty damn close though.” 

Kimi laughed, letting Seb cuddle into his side, silently agreeing.


	7. little green-eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries to make Kimi jealous by flirting with everyone in sight. It isn’t working. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the whole afternoon editing the last two parts and decided to post them both at once to complete the series. So here are the last two installments, hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> I blushed while writing and editing this. It’s really filthy. 😅

There were going to be fireworks once Kimi would finally snap, Seb figured. And that’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted Kimi to crack and do something about the tension between them caused by Seb’s actions. 

Flirting with every and anyone in sight, he’d been deliberately trying to make Kimi jealous all weekend. It had started on press day, Kimi wandering around the paddock and keeping an eye on him as Seb flirted shamelessly with both male and female reporters, smiling extra bright, giggling and winking a lot. Kimi frowned a little when he saw it happening, but didn’t comment on it all day. Even when they were finally alone in their hotelroom, he didn’t say anything about it. 

It had started as a joke really. Seb just wanted to see if Kimi would react and how he would deal with Seb’s flirting. But he barely got a reaction and that didn’t sit well with Seb. He vowed to try even harder the next day. 

And he did. He tried everything he could think off. Complimenting Lance’s new hair style, lingering touches on an engineers shoulder, winking and smiling charmingly at the ladies (and some fella’s who he knew would appreciate it) in his team, standing a bit too close and whispering in a cute reporters ear, always making sure Kimi was near when he did so. Kimi narrowed his eyes at him a few times, but still, that was all he did. 

Daniel, however, had noticed a thing or two happening the last few days. They both managed to get a podium this weekend, with Seb finishing second, Dan third and Max first. Afterwards Daniel pulled Seb aside. 

“Mate, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone with eyes can see you’re playing with fire, man. That flirting is dangerous.”

“If only it was working,” Seb sighed. 

“Are you and Kimi fighting or something?” Dan asked, worried. 

“No, I’m just trying to see if I can make him jealous, but I should have known that there’s a reason he’s called the Iceman,” Seb rolled his eyes. 

The comment made Daniel laugh and Seb could see the moment an idea popped into Dan’s head, his smile even broader and wicked. 

“Maybe I can help?” 

——

“Make sure to make it believable,” Seb whispered. “So, don’t laugh!”

“I won’t, I promise.”

And to his surprise, Dan was an excellent actor, playing along very well. They entered the large room where everyone was gathered after the race, smiling and giggling and then turning serious when they spotted Kimi waiting for Seb. 

Dan leaned in very close to Seb, whispering into his ear. Seb pretended to be very interested and smiled secretly, as if Dan was telling him something erotic. Seb touched Dan’s shoulder as he whispered, his hand sliding down to his chest and over Dan’s heart. Daniel pulled back and smiled softly at Sebastian, very sweet and loving. If he didn’t know any better, Seb would think this was really genuine.

When Daniel took a glance at Kimi though, his sweet smile turned into a grimace. Seb turned to look at Kimi, too, and finally, _finally_ saw some emotion on that face. Kimi looked pretty murderous actually. Seb smiled inwardly. Exactly what he wanted. 

“Uhm. Ok Seb, good luck. I’ll go now.” 

——

Now it was time to go in for the kill. There was this cute young mechanic in his team who Seb knew had a crush on him. It was clear in the way he always flushed slightly and stammered whenever Seb came near him. He had told Kimi he wanted to thank his team before they went back to the hotel. Kimi waited for him, watching him like a hawk. When he had clasped hands with everyone, Sebastian stopped before the mechanic. He leaned forward, sticking his nose close to the mechanics neck, sniffing. “Hmmm. You smell nice. New cologne?” 

The young mechanic blushed sweetly and began to stutter. “Uhm...” 

He didn’t get to finish whatever he wanted to say, because that was the moment Kimi finally had enough and decided to step in. Kimi’s hand was on Seb’s back and he firmly applied pressure to it, smiling tightly at the mechanic and excusing them as he guided Seb away from the poor guy. When they were out of earshot, he hissed into Seb’s ear, “what the fuck are you doing, Sebastian?” Kimi’s ice blue eyes were dark and spitting fire at him. 

Seb didn’t get a chance to explain himself, because when he tried, Kimi angrily said, “you know what, I don’t even want to know. I want you to shut the hell up.” 

——

The ride back to the hotel was tense. Kimi was wound up, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and looking straight ahead, only occasionally glancing in the mirrors. Sebastian was questioning his choices here. He had clearly succeeded in making the older man jealous, but at what cost?

When they arrived, Kimi parked the car and stormed out, not even waiting for Seb. Seb rushed after him but wisely didn’t say anything. Kimi was radiating anger. It was best to leave him be for a minute. Seb would wait for Kimi to start talking. 

They got to their room and Kimi almost slammed the door shut in Seb’s face, but seemed to think better of it at the last moment, leaving the door slightly ajar. Kimi disappeared into the bathroom and Seb heard the shower running a few seconds later. Rubbing a hand over his face, Seb sighed and wondered how to make this right. He was going to apologize for his childish behavior as soon as Kimi was done showering. 

Seb was pacing the room anxiously, so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the shower turn off and not a minute later Kimi stepped out of the bathroom, still with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

“I was an idiot. I’m so sorry, Kimi,” Seb said, his voice soft, hoping it would calm Kimi somewhat. Kimi just looked at Seb, his eyes narrowed and seemingly thinking about what he would say or do next. 

“Get on the bed,” he ordered, lowly. Seb stared at him, surprised, his mouth gaping for a second. 

“Wait, what, Kimi-“

“I said,” Kimi grunted, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto the mattress. “Get on the fucking bed.” 

Seb watched him with wide eyes, his heart beating fast. He was nervous, but _holy fucking shit_ , this Kimi was so damn _hot_ , it suddenly was worth all the trouble. This is what he had wanted to achieve. Dominant and possessive Kimi. He looked up at Kimi, licking his lips and anticipating Kimi’s next move. 

Kimi climbed over him and practically ripped Seb’s shirt of his body, ordering him to get rid of his pants too. Seb quickly obeyed and he was soon completely naked before Kimi, his cock already half hard. Kimi undressed as well and Seb watched him with hungry and yearning eyes. 

“Ok. Here’s how we are going to do this,” Kimi told him, almost growling, the anger still radiating from him in waves. It made Seb shiver and his cock grow even harder. “You’re going to lie here and let me fuck you into this mattress so hard that you will never forget to whom you belong. Is that clear, Sebastian?” 

Nodding wildly, Seb felt a shiver go through him again at the dominant tone in Kimi’s voice and the ice cold look in his blue eyes. But he knew Kimi would never intentionally hurt him and do something that would make him uncomfortable. Seb knew he always had a choice and if he’d want to stop, Kimi would immediately do so. So he vowed to just let himself indulge in this hot angry Kimi. 

Kimi roughly manhandled Seb onto his front. 

“Get on your knees, ass in the air,” Kimi commanded and Seb quickly did as he was told. 

“Now hold yourself open for me.”

Seb let out a little moan and reached behind, his own hands pulling his cheeks apart. He heard Kimi’s breath catch at the sight he presented and he smiled secretly into the pillow his face was pressed into. 

“You’re mine,” Kimi barked just before he leaned in and licked Seb’s entrance in a long stripe, pushing his tongue inside. 

Seb didn’t see that coming and he let out a desperate mewl, immediately pushing back against Kimi’s face for more. 

Grabbing hold of those hips, Kimi growled, “stay still, you slut.”

Fuck, Kimi knew how much Seb loved it when he called him a slut. Kimi was really trying to kill him here. But Seb also knew he deserved the torture after everything he had done the last couple of days and it wasn’t like Seb wasn’t immensely enjoying this treatment. 

Kimi was angrily pushing his tongue in and out of Seb’s hole and then Seb felt a wet finger pushing in gently and carefully along side it. Because as fed up as Kimi was with him, he would not hurt Seb. Never. 

Kimi swiftly added another finger, clearly not wanting to waste time and get to the fucking as soon as he deemed Seb ready for it. He probed and scissored them deep inside, deliberately avoiding Seb’s prostate. Seb felt desperate, Kimi eating him out and fingering him made him moan and sob like he was going crazy with it. His hands slipped from his cheeks and Kimi pulled back. 

“I told you to hold yourself open for me,” he said with an edge in his voice. Turning his head to look at him, the German saw Kimi watching him with fire in his eyes, from desire or anger still, Seb didn’t know. He obeyed Kimi’s order and pulled his cheeks apart again, his hole nicely opened already and glistening from Kimi’s spit and the lube. 

“Please Kimi,” Seb begged and he didn’t know what he was begging for really. If he wanted Kimi to fuck him already or if he wanted him to continue what he was doing now. He was really losing his mind. 

“Shut up,” Kimi said, lightly slapping Seb’s ass cheeks with one hand and with the other he probed inside Seb one more time, making sure he was really open enough. Seb figured he must really be a sight and had struck a chord within the Finn as he had succeeded in trying to make him jealous, because Kimi murmured possessively under his breath, _this ass is mine._

Kimi lubed himself up and then pressed the head of his erection against Seb’s entrance. Not having the patience to tease, he pushed inside in one swift motion, burying himself into the hilt. Seb cried out and gasped for air as he felt himself being filled. Not giving the younger man any time adjust, Kimi began to pound straight away, letting his hips do the talking and making Seb really feel him. 

The rough fucking he got made Seb’s eyes roll back and sob into his pillow, pushing back against Kimi’s trusts. The position he was in was not comfortable anymore though, his arms hurt from twisting back and he let go of his cheeks again to put his arms to rest next to his own head, his hands fisting into the sheets as his whole body shook from Kimi’s thrusts. Kimi didn’t comment on it, probably sensing Seb’s discomfort at the position and letting it slide. Instead, Kimi’s hands grabbed hold of his buttocks, massaging them roughly and pulling the globes apart himself and he growled at the sight of his own dick sliding in and out of the tight hole. 

Kimi was completely destroying Sebastian, who really tried to hold on but couldn’t do anything more than whine and sob. And it only got more achingly good when Kimi finally hit his sweet spot. Kimi’s fast and brutal thrusts turned into more precise strokes, he was still fucking him hard but with a slower pace designed to press against Seb’s pleasure spot. Kimi leaned forward, bending over Seb’s back with one hand on his hip and the other sliding into his hair. The older man grabbed a handful of hair and tugged Seb’s head back, away from the pillow and nuzzled his nose and mouth against the side of Seb’s neck. 

Seb opened his eyes, gasping and moaning as Kimi continued to fuck him deeply and as he gazed into his lovers eyes, he could see that Kimi still looked angry but he wasn’t burning with it anymore. It made Seb smile at him softly and he tried to lean in for a kiss, but that’s when Kimi pushed his head back into the pillow again. 

The Finn started a new punishing rhythm, his hand on the base of Sebastian’s spine, the other on the back of his neck, pushing Seb into the bed and fucking himself deep, deep inside. Seb sobbed as he felt himself being used, the precome dripping from his cock and he ached to touch himself. 

“Can I touch myself?” he breathed in a tiny voice. 

“No!” Kimi snarled. “You’re going to come from my cock or you’re not going to come at all.”

The words send a shiver through Seb and he gasped when Kimi changed the angle yet again and it felt _so_ good, Seb knew he could come from this alone. Kimi had fucked him so hard before that he was now almost flat against the bed and he tried to move his hips into the bed, providing some relief to his poor aching cock. 

Kimi’s thrust started to slow a bit and Seb heard him groaning. He turned his head once again, watching Kimi as the older man stared right back at him. 

“I’m going to come inside of you. You’re _mine_ , Seb.”

Seb nodded desperately, pushing back against Kimi to let him know he wanted it. So bad. 

“Yes Kimi, I’m yours,” he whimpered. 

Hearing that was exactly what Kimi needed to hear, because he shoved himself inside as deep as he could go and let go, his mouth on Seb’s neck, sucking and biting the skin softly and coming in hot spurts inside of Sebastian. He pushed his hips flush against the man underneath him who was being a moaning and shivering mess at the moment. 

Feeling the other man coming inside made Seb incoherent with pleasure. The head of Kimi’s cock was still pressed against his prostate and that combined with Kimi growling possessively into his ear, the lips on his neck and the thought of Kimi’s come in his ass pushed him over the edge as well. He felt the orgasm wash over him as his whole body jerked in Kimi’s arms, his sweet moans filling the room. 

Kimi collapsed on top of him, his dick still buried deep inside and Sebastian sighed deeply and sated. He reached his arm around and petted Kimi’s side with his hand, suddenly longing to touch him properly and feel his love instead of his anger. Kimi sighed as well as he pulled out. He sat half up against the headboard of the bed and tugged Seb along with him. Seb immediately cuddled into his side, resting his head on Kimi’s chest. 

“Are you still mad?” he asked, trying to hide a pleased smile and knew he had not succeeded because Kimi raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Depends. You were trying to make me jealous on purpose?” 

Seb nodded guiltily.

“But why?” Kimi asked confused. 

“Uhm. Because I wanted to happen what just happened.” 

Seb had the audacity to blush a little. 

“You could have just asked me to fuck you roughly,” Kimi mumbled, looking annoyed. 

“Well. Not only that then, I guess. I just wanted to see how much I mean to you.”

That made Kimi look at him, surprised but also with a fond smile on his lips.

“Oh Seb.” He bent down to kiss Seb’s full lips. “You know how I feel about you, right?” 

Seb nodded, but then he giggled. “You did enjoy it, though?”

Kimi smirked and said, “well, I didn’t enjoy your idiotic behavior the last couple of days but I did enjoy you submitting for once, yes.”

Seb laughed into Kimi’s chest and tightened his arms around his lover.

“Poor mechanic though, I probably traumatized him.”

Kimi huffed. “More like the opposite. He looked like he was about to come in his pants just by you putting your nose in his neck.” 

“I should thank him next time I see him. After all, he is what made you finally snap,” Seb said playfully. 

Kimi narrowed his eyes and pinched Seb’s nipple in retaliation.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”


	8. hit the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the FIA gala, Seb stops and parks the car somewhere remote because... well, because he’s horny.

“Do we really have to go?” Kimi complained. 

“Of course we do, Kimi. Or you can stay home if you really don’t want to go, but _I am_ going.”

Seb was putting on his tie and he looked so good in his suit. It fitted him perfectly, hugging his ass, his shoulders and the rest of his body in all the right places. Kimi was looking (not so) respectfully. Dirty thoughts entered his mind and he sighed. He was not going to get any action anytime soon, not in the next few hours anyway. They were already running a bit late. 

When Seb was done with his tie, he looked over at Kimi, frowning at the way his bow tie was all out of shape and crooked. He stood before Kimi and fixed it for him. Kimi sniffed the air and brought his face closer to Seb’s. 

“You smell nice,” he complimented. 

“Thanks,” Seb smiled. “I bought a new cologne this afternoon.” 

Kimi smiled at the thought of Sebastian shopping for the FIA Gala tonight. He really wanted to look and smell his best and Kimi had to admit that he was succeeding. It was very tempting to try and start something now, but he had a feeling Seb wouldn’t appreciate it. Still he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seb’s. And it was a stupid thing to do, because once he started kissing the German, it was hard to stop. He licked his way into Seb’s mouth, kissing him deeply and so thoroughly that when he pulled back, Seb was watching him with glassy and dazed eyes. 

Shaking his head lightly, Seb bit his lip and Kimi saw the desire swirling in his eyes. 

“We can always make that call and say you’re sick or something,” Kimi smirked, half joking, his hand cupping Seb through his pants. As expected, Sebastian huffed and pushed Kimi away from him. 

“No Kimi. We are going. Come on!” 

Seb grabbed the car key from the kitchen table and went to the garage, his brand new Aston Martin waiting for them. He looked over his shoulder at Kimi, his blue eyes stormy and silently berating Kimi for starting something they couldn’t finish. 

——

While they were on the way to the gala, Kimi made several suggestive comments. It was just meant to mess with Seb a little, but Seb really seemed to be affected by it. He was still recovering from that kiss and the fact they couldn’t do anything about the tension now. 

“Stop it,” he said, a bit annoyed. 

Kimi managed to look innocent and secretly grinned at Seb’s frustration. 

“Ok. Sorry,” he replied, not feeling or looking sorry at all and it made Seb giggle a little. 

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me,” Kimi snorted. 

Seb sighed, breathing in deeply as if he was suffering. “I really do.”

Five minutes later, Kimi commented on the area outside. “It’s so remote here. Perfect place to stop the car and uh... take a break.” 

“Why would we need to take a break?” Seb narrowed his eyes at him. 

Kimi didn’t reply, just smiled smugly and shrugged and put his hand in his own lap, not so discreetly squeezing his own dick through his pants. He was still joking around though and didn’t actually believe Seb would really stop. 

But then he felt the car suddenly make a sharp turn to the right, Kimi’s eyes widened and he looked outside to see where they were going. Seb stopped the car at a very secluded area, behind some bushes so they couldn’t be seen from the road in case any other cars passed by. 

“Ehm... won’t we be late for the gala?” Kimi asked stupidly.

“You asked for this, Kimi. Don’t back out on me now.”

Not one to back out - especially when it involved Seb and possibly getting off - Kimi just grinned at Seb and said, “course not. Come here.” 

Seb got out of the drivers seat and with some difficulty climbed in Kimi’s lap. 

“We’ll have to be quick about it, Kimi. I still want to actually make it to the gala, you know. So you better finish what you started now,” Sebastian whispered in his ear, making Kimi shiver. 

Kimi tangled his fingers in Seb’s hair and tugged him closer and he kissed the younger man just as passionately as he’d done before they’d left home. The kiss was dirty and sloppy and it aroused them both pretty quickly. Seb grinded his hips down, pressing their crotches together. Kimi groaned into Seb’s mouth and shifted a hand to his ass, pushing Seb further down into his groin. Pulling back from the kiss, Seb watched him with heavy eyes. He started to undo Kimi’s pants and his own as well. 

“Don’t wanna come in my pants,” he breathed, laughing softly. 

“We’re gonna get dirty either way, Seb,” Kimi replied, amused. It was going to be messy no matter what. Unless they had some towels or tissues. 

“No. Wait. I’ve got some-” Seb stopped talking, distracted while he turned his side uncomfortably to the glove compartment of the car, rummaging through it and finding a small package with tissues. He showed it triumphantly to Kimi, who smiled in return. The tissues were left on the drivers seat as they continued to kiss, grinding and thrusting against each other. 

Kimi slipped his hand inside Seb’s pants and took out his hard cock. Seb followed his lead and did the same for Kimi, wrapping his hand around the Finn’s erection. They started to stroke each other, just the way they both knew the other liked it best. 

It didn’t take them long to get close. Seb came first, letting out a cry of pleasure as he shuddered on top of Kimi but still stroking the older man who in turn reached his orgasm not long after that. 

Seb pressed his forehead against Kimi’s, panting against his lips as he recovered. Kimi stroked his sides, calming the German down slowly but surely. After a minute or so, Seb began to shift around, no longer comfortable in this position. Pulling back, Seb got the tissues and cleaned them up as best as he could. And then he returned to his own seat. 

Kimi bit his lip, trying and failing to hide the smirk that formed on his lips at the sight of Seb’s hair. He had styled it so immaculately, not a hair out of place and after what Kimi had done to it, it was now completely in disarray and messy. Seb checked himself in the mirror and his eyes widened when he saw the state his hair was in. 

He cursed in German and tried to fix it with his hands but failed miserably. 

“I don’t have time to fix this,” he sighed. “We are already so late.”

——

In the end, they did arrive too late. The gala was not in full swing yet, but the red carpet had already been removed. They rushed inside, both looking crumpled and messy. Seb hoped they could sneak to their table but of course they were spotted by Lando. 

The young driver began to laugh loudly - attracting looks from all over the room - when he took in the state they were both in. Dan, who was sitting on the same table as his teammate, started to laugh with him. 

“Jeez,” Daniel cracked up. “You guys are a real horny bunch, aren’t you?” 

Dan’s comment made Lando laugh even harder. Even though Seb was embarrassed, he couldn’t help but smile, too. Because Dan was right, they really were like horny teenagers. 

“Well Dan,” Kimi started with twinkling eyes, “you see, Seb and I have a lot of catching up to do after all those lost years.”

“Yep,” Seb chimed in. “So if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to find our table.”

Seb took Kimi’s hand and said lovingly, “come on, _liebchen_.”

They heard Dan and Lando making gagging noises at the show of affection, but they didn’t care. They could only smile foolishly at each other. 

——

“Don’t you miss the racing?” Seb asked him when they were back home and snuggled close together under the covers. 

“I miss it a little bit sometimes. I obviously love racing, but I’m happy to travel with you and watch you race instead. Maybe I like that even more. Cheering for you. Love watching you drive, _Kulta._ ” 

Seb’s eyes got teary as Kimi’s words were really sweet and genuine. 

“I’m so happy we are together,” Seb whispered. “This season was the best in all of my racing years.”

“Huh.” Kimi said. “Why? What about your championship winning years?”

“This was the best season because you were by my side.”

Kimi just had to kiss him softly them, feeling his own eyes well up a little as well. 

“Will you come travel with me again next season?” Seb asked, hopeful eyes watching Kimi. 

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Seb,” Kimi answered, blinding Sebastian with his bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it for this series. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading and the kudos. ❤️


End file.
